Various models of suction regulator devices exist in the market. Each of the various models share similar features, while some models possess unique capabilities.
A suction regulator device is a regulation means for controlling the vacuum and flow of the vacuum source from a vacuum terminal of a vacuum supply system. The suction regulator device, together with a liquid collection bottle for clinical liquid suction, forms a suction system.